Sd.Kfz. 251
The Sd.kfz. 251 ( commonly referred as Hanomags '''or simply '''Halftrack ) was a German armored fighting vehicle used in World War 2 and it was featured in several Medal of Honor ''games. The Sd.Kfz. 251 was designed to transport the panzergrenadiers into battle. The Sd.Kfz 251's armor was designed to withstand small arms fire and provided protection against non-AP rounds. The Sd.Kfz was also equipped with a MG34 or MG42 machine gun to provide suppressive fire. Many variants of the vehicle existed during the war. The standard personnel carrier was fitted with a machine gun but some variants were equipped with anti-aircraft guns, light howitzers, anti-tank guns. The early production models were issued to the 1st Panzergrenadier Division in 1939. ''Medal of Honor: Underground The Sd.Kfz 251 is encountered frequently in Underground. They can be destroyed by using Panzerfaust or grenades. They require as many hits as a tank to destroy. It is advised to take them out from a distance. In addition to the machine gun on the roof of the Hanomag has machine guns on the sides and rear, which are built into the body. This allows him to fire around him. Sd.Kfz Underground.jpg|Sd.Kfz.251 in Medal of Honor: Underground Sd.Kfz Back.jpg|Back In the bonus mission Panzerknacker Unleashed! in the mission Where Beagles Dare, dogs can be seen driving halftracks. Dog.truck.jpg|a dog driving a halftrack in Panzerknacker Unleashed! Medal of Honor: Allied Assault and Spearhead The Sd.Kfz. 251 'returns in Allied Assault where it's encountered a few times. In Allied Assault one can be seen in Nebelwerfer Hunt. In Spearhead one of the Sd.Kfz. 251 is equipped with a PzB41 anti-tank weapon and it was used by Sgt.Barnes and his squad in Bastogne to steal german supplies. On the multiplayer map "Castello" Sd.Kfz. 251 is one of the targets for destruction. In the game files there is a texture file for a desert varaint of the vehicle however it was cut from the game during development. Sd.Kfz AA.jpg|Sd.Kfz.251 in ''Medal of Honor: Allied Assault. Sd.Kfz Snow.jpg|Snow covered Sd.Kfz 251 equipped with a PzB41 in Spearhead. Hanomag.jpg|Texture file of the desert variant. Winter hanomag with machine gun.jpg|Snow covered Sd.Kfz 251 equipped with a MG42 In the cabin of hanomag.jpg|In the cabin Behind the machine gun.jpg|Behind the MG42 Hanomag at the cliff.jpg|Hanomag at the cliff. Medal of Honor: Frontline The only appearance of Sd.Kfz. 251 seen at the level of "Under the Radar", where he stands near the entrance to the hangar at the end of the level and is used as a decoration. He appears behind the scenes to the "Rolling Thunder" mission, which hints that maybe Hanomag should have appeared at this level, but never appeared. Also by the name of the composition "Halftrack Chase" we can assume that the armored personnel carrier had to appear on the mission "Needle in a Haystack". Sd.Kfz 251 MOHF.jpg|Sd.Kfz. 251 in Medal of Honor: Frontline. Hanomag Frontline (1).jpg|Sd.Kfz.251 in the distance. 251.model.jpg|Model. Medal of Honor: Vanguard The 'Sd.Kfz. 251 '''makes an appearance in Vanguard. It first can be encountered as an enemy in Operation: Neptune and later in Operation: Varsity. The vehicle appears during Market Garden as well but only as a stationary vehicle. The Sd.Kfz. 251 also mentioned during the campaign several times. In Neptune it can be destroyed by using a Bazooka and it takes 2 rockets to do it. Sd.Kfz MOHV.jpg|Sd.Kfz. 251 in ''Medal of Honor: Vanguard Medal of Honor: Airborne The '''Sd.Kfz. 251 returns in Airborne as well. Several of them can be seen in Operation: Husky and in Avalance. In Der Flaktürm it is one of the objectives to neutralize 3 Sd.Kfz. 251 halftracks. It can be done by eliminating it's gunner. Halftrack Airborne Model.jpg|Sd.Kfz 251's model in Medal of Honor: Airborne. SDFKZ MOHA.jpg|Sd.Kfz.251 in Medal of Honor: Airborne Trivia * For the entire series of hanomag only Spearhead performs its real role-to transport infantry. * In the game files you can find a desert version of Hanomag. Maybe it could be used in Africa. * If not destroy the first Sd.Kfz. 251 on the mission of Bastogne, you can climb into it and even use a machine gun. However, it is obvious that the developers did not think that the player will be able to get there. * In the Frontline at Hanomag there are no side windows, which is not true. * In Underground on the player shoot machine guns, which are built into the body behind and on the sides, but in reality they were not there. Category:Medal of Honor: Underground Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Medal of Honor: Airborne vehicles Category:German Vehicles Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline vehicles